harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Vaughn (SI)
Vaughn is an eligible bachelor in Harvest Moon: Sunshine Islands. Vaughn is an animal trader who visits Verdure Island every Monday and Thursday. He only talks to Mirabelle when he visits, as the two both work with animals. He sticks strictly to business, and is an anti social individual. You're able to meet Vaughn on your first Monday or Thursday by walking into the animal shop. Upon meeting him, Vaughn will come across as a cold and untalktative individual. If you befriend him, however, he will warm up. Vaughn has no family and prefers to work alone, and not much else is known about him. Because you can only see him two days a week, Vaughn's heart points may take longer to raise then other bachelors. If you don't marry Vaughn, he may marry Sabrina. If you do marry Vaughn, he will live with you on Verdure island, and will only leave on Wednesdays. 'Gifts' Desire (+800) Porridge Love +500 Items: Milk, Mushroom Cluster, Superb Butter, Superb Cheese, Superb Egg, Superb Mayonnaise, Jersey Milk, Superb Wool, Superb Yarn, Superb Yogurt, Truffle Cooked Recipes: Grilled Mushrooms, Hot Milk, Milk Soup, Rolled Omelet, Sangria, Yggdra Soup Like +300 Items: Badger Food, Butter, Cheese, Chicken Feed, Chocolate, Duck Food, Edamame, Egg, Fish Fossil, Fodder, Mayonnaise, Monkey Food, Mouse Food, Pet Food, Pirate Treasure, Rabbit Food, Sparrow Food, Wool, Yarn, Yogurt Cooked Recipes: Apple Jam, Apple Juice, Apple Pie, Baked Apple, Baked Banana, Banana Juice, Baumkuchen, Blueberry Jam, Blueberry Juice, Bodigizer, Bodigizer XL, Boiled Egg, Bread, Breadcrumbs, Cheesecake, Cheese Fondue, Chocolate Banana, Chocolate Fondue, Churro, Corn Flakes, Cream Croquette, Dinner Roll, Donut, Egg Over Rice, Egg Soup, Fried Egg, Hungerizer, Hungerizer XL, Foiled Mushroom, French Toast, Fruit Smoothie, Grape Jam, Grape Juice, Hot Chocolate, Ice Cream, Jam Bread, Lassi, Mixed Smoothie, Mushroom Rice, Omelette, Omelette Rice, Orange Juice, Pancake, Peach Juice, Pineapple Pie, Pizza, Popcorn, Pudding, Raisen Bread, Spa-Boiled Egg, Spaghetti, Strawberry Milk, Toast, Tofu Steak, Vichyssoise Dislike -300 Items: Adamantite, Agate, Alexandrite, Amethyst, Bamboo Shoots, Blue Magic Flower, Cabbage, Chestnut, Copper, Cucumber, Diamond, Emerald, Firefly Flower, Fish (S), Fish (M), Fish (L), Fluorite, Gelatin, Gold, Gold Lumber, Junk Ore, Lumber, Material Stone, Moon Stone, Moondrop Flower, Mythic Ore, Mystrile Ore, Oil, Onion, Orichalcum, Peridot, Pink Diamond, Pinkcat Flower, Pumpkin, Red Magic Flower, Ruby, Sandrose, Sea Urchin, Silver, Spinach, The Fall Sun, The Spring Sun, The Summer Sun, The Winter Sun, Topaz, Toy Flower, Turnip, Yam Cooked Recipes: Baked Yam, Bamboo Rice, Boiled Fish, Boiled Spinach, Buckwheat Chips, Chazuke, Chestnut Bun, Chestnut Gelatin, Chestnut Kinton, Cooked Pumpkin, Corn Soup, Dried Bean Curd, Fish and Chips, Herb Soup, Insalata di Caprese, Onion Soup, Gazpacho, Marinated Fish, Mountain Stew, Natto, Pickled Cucumber, Pickled Turnip, Pumpkin Pudding, Rice And Beans, Rice Cake, Roasted Rice Cake, Soy Milk, Spaghetti Salad, Spring Roll, Steamed Turnip, Stuffed Cabbage, Sweet and Sunny, Sweet Yam Dumpling, Vegetable Smoothie, Yam Pudding, Yam Rice Hate -800 Items: Black Herb, Bell Pepper, Blue Herb, Boot, Bottle Message, Branch, Eggplant, Empty Can, Fish Bone, Green Herb, Indigo Herb, Stone Tablet, Orange Herb, Poisonous Mushroom, Purple Herb, Red Herb, Stone, Tomato, Twin Herb, Weeds, White Herb, Yellow Herb Cooked Recipes: Black Book, Blue Book, Bouillabaisse, Carrot Juice, Chop Suey, Dairy Natto, Elli Leaves, Failed Dish, Gem Natto, Green Book, Grilled Eggplant, Herb Salad, Indigo Book, Miso Eggplant, Mix Natto, Mochi Mix Natto, Onion Salad, Orange Book, Paella, Pumpkin Soup, Purple Book, Red Book, Red Flower Mix Natto, Salad, Stir-Fried Veggies, Tomato Salad, Vegetable Juice, White Book, Yellow Book Repulse -5000 Items: Carrot See Also Reference *http://fogu.com/hm8/villagers/vaughn.php Category:SI Bachelors Category:Sunshine Islands NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: Sunshine Islands Category:Sunshine Islands Characters